Various commercially available endoscopes and catheters exist for introducing into body vessels or cavities a variety of surgical tools, fluids, and other materials, such as radiographic contrast materials, angioplasty balloons, fiberoptic scopes, laser lights, and cutting instruments. Also, various techniques and systems have been developed for guiding or steering the catheters in the body vessels or cavities for use of these tools, fluids, and other materials. Therapeutic treatments may be made by inserting surgical instruments or fluid through a treatment channel of the endoscope or catheter.
Several devices have been developed for controlling movement in a portion of the catheter by use of wiring systems or linked segments within the catheter. Examples of these devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,251 by Hosono entitled "Flexible Tube Endoscope"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,245 by Takagi et al. entitled "Flexible Tube"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,568 by Irion, et al. entitled "Flexible Endoscope"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,053 by Dittrich entitled "Flexible Tubular Device"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,222 by Morishita entitled "Endoscopic Flexible Tube"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,551 by Siegmund, et al. entitled "Flexible Plastic Tube for Endoscopes And The Like"; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,148 by Sosnowski, et al. entitled "Deflectable-End Endoscope With Detachable Flexible Shaft Assembly".
Other devices have been developed which control the movement of the catheter by insertion of an instrument into a channel or lumen of the catheter. Examples of such devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 922,985 by Wappler entitled "Endoscope"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,012 by Mizumoto entitled "Rigid Type Endoscope"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,621 by Patel entitled "Endoscope Having Novel Proximate and Distal Portions"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,972 entitled "Device For Diagnostic And Therapeutic Intravascular Intervention"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,713 by Hiraoka entitled "Instrument Incorporated In A Resectoscope"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,908 by Wardie entitled "Inspection Instrument With Flexible Shaft Having Deflection Compensation Means"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,969 by Wardle entitled "Multi-Lumen Core Deflecting Endoscope"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,326 by Shishido entitled "Endoscope Having Insertion End Guide Means". These devices, although illustrating various control techniques, do not provide ease of insertion and control to the hand of the physician or user.
Other catheters using various other control techniques may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,228 by Mitsui entitled "Apparatus For Adjusting The Flexing Of The Bending Section Of An Endoscope"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,326 by Yamaka, et al. entitled "Curvature Control Mechanism In Endoscopes"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,090 by McCoy entitled "Steerable and Aimable Catheter"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,450 by Patel entitled "Endoscope Having Variable Flexibility"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,602 by Hake entitled "Endoscope Construction with Means For Controlling Rigidity and Curvature of Flexible Endoscope Tube"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,230 by Maloney, et al. entitled "Steerable Catheter Tip"; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,613 by Hake entitled "Endoscope Construction With Means For Controlling Rigidity And Curvature Of Flexible Endoscope Tube". These prior control systems attempted to control portions of the catheter by inserting instruments therein or inserting wires or other control mechanisms within a tube of the catheter. Like the other devices, however, the mechanisms for controlling the catheters are often awkward and bulky for insertion and control purposes.
Thus, there is still a need for a catheter imaging apparatus that allows for ease of insertion into the body vessel or cavity and also provides control and manipulation of the catheter while simultaneously using surgical tools, such as fiberoptic scopes or the like, and fluids needed for medical operations to thereby allow the physician to positionally locate, isolate, and view problem areas within the body vessel or cavity.